marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Adventures Vol 1 4
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Mister Smith * The World Governing Council * Robot X prototypes * The police * State militia * The fifth column of Martians/editors and writers of the Races and Species: * * * Locations: * Daily Clarion Newspaper Building * Professor Wilkes' house * Junk Yard * Real Estate Office * Abandoned Building Items: * Invisible force field of hyper-electromagnetic energy | ReprintOf2 = Journey into Mystery Vol 1 2 | StoryTitle2 = The Pact | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Joe Maneely | Inker2_1 = Joe Maneely | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = A writer, Henry Conrad, is trying to finish a book about his ancestor, Branders Conrad, who was a supposed witch that made a pact with the devil. Finding no documentation about it, an Uninvited Guest appears who reveals himself as the devil and shows the writer what really happened. Branders did indeed sell his soul for the gift of second sight (to see into the future). The next morning, Henry wakes up in a haze, realizes his book is finished and finds footprints of the Uninvited Guest! | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Mr. Henry Conrad Supporting Characters: * Frances Conrad * Devil/Uninvited Guest/Satan Other Characters: * Aunt Agatha * Branders Conrad * Morrison * Linster Races and Species: * Humans * Demons Locations: * Aunt Agatha's old colonial house * Europe ** France | StoryTitle3 = Who or What was the Bootblack? | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker3_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist3_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer3_1 = Artie Simek | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = A greedy industrialist relates his cruel business dealings to a shoe shine man he treats with disdain. The bootblack realizes his customer is an evil man that must be punished. If the man doesn't sign a business contract within the next several minutes he will suffer financial loss. When he refuses to pay the bootblack because he did not finish shining his shoes in the allotted time, he finds to his astonishment that his shoes walk in the direction opposite the building he needs to sign the business deal. He glances at his watch and sees that it is too late to sign, and when he glances over his shoulder at the bootblack, he sees the man sporting the wings of an angel. "If the law down here cannot punish you, there is always a higher power that can." | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * James Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle4 = What Lurks Within? | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Writer4_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler4_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker4_1 = Dick Ayers | Colourist4_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer4_1 = Artie Simek | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Dr. Droom defeats alien invaders by projecting his thoughts so as to seem as if he is actually a construction derrick. The aliens realize they can never defeat a planet filled with such powerful creatures and so they depart. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * The County Sheriff Antagonists: * Unidentified Alien Race Races and Species: * * Unidentified alien species Locations: * ** *** Midwest **** Center City Vehicles: * A spaceship with a hyper-atomic engine * Derrick with a battering ram ball | Notes = Dr. Droom is better known as Dr. Druid. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}